Snowed In
by lovejoyblissfic
Summary: Comfort/fluff. Based on the episode Boys (and Girls) on Film. Kurt and Adam are snowed in with Rachel and Santana in Bushwick. Watching Moulin Rouge brings up painful memories, and Kurt needs some comfort. Briefly refers to car scene in The First Time (Glee 3:5) which may be triggering (non-con).


**_This story is my take on the major song and plot spoilers for Glee 4:15._**

**_WARNINGS: Spoilers for Glee 4:15. Briefly refers to the car scene in canon in The First Time (Glee 3:5) which may be triggering (possible non-con). _**

The snow is really coming down hard now, and the loft in Bushwick is such a big open drafty space that it's cold inside on a night like this.

Earlier, Kurt and Adam were chatting happily at a diner near the loft, when the news reporter had broken in on the big screen TV behind the counter, to warn New Yorkers that there were would be over two feet of snow on the ground before the impending storm was over.

Kurt immediately asked Adam to stay. They were new and tentative in their relationship, and Kurt was nervous about starting anything when he had just recently had his heart so thoroughly broken, but he wanted Adam to be safe.

And sure, his heart was pounding a little at the idea of being stuck in a storm with his gorgeous new whatever-Adam-was-to-him. Besides, Rachel and Santana were there too, and there were no actual walls between the bedrooms. Nothing was going to happen. Unlike Rachel, Kurt preferred a little privacy when he was with someone.

The group of friends made plans before the storm hit. Kurt and Adam picked up Vietnamese takeout, and Rachel and Santana went to the little store on the corner where they stocked up on groceries and bottled water and toilet paper, and batteries for their flashlights in case the power went out. They bought Poptarts for the Americans and Jammie Dodgers for Adam.

And they brought it all home, and dressed in warm and comfy plaid flannel and cardigans and wool socks, and found extra blankets to snuggle up under. Kurt and Rachel brought out the plates and glasses and chopsticks, and Santana opened a nice bottle of wine she had bought as a peace offering after she had moved in without asking.

And then they decided to have a movie marathon with each of them choosing one movie. Kurt, of course, picked Moulin Rouge. And Rachel was thrilled about his choice.

As they all settled into their spots around the living room (Kurt and Adam on the couch, the girls in comfortable chairs) Kurt wondered if his choice was a good idea. When the song _Come What May_ came on, Kurt remembered all too well that this was the song he and Blaine had once planned to sing to each other on their wedding day. Kurt was swept up in emotion, remembering how much he had loved Blaine before it all went wrong….how much he adored his beautiful Disney prince with the charming manners…rememerbing sweet kisses and tender love making and plans of forever right here in NY….and Kurt sighed.

Next to him on the couch, dressed in worn jeans and a snug Army green Henley shirt that hugged every gorgeous muscle, Adam took Kurt's melancholy sigh as a cue to put his arm around Kurt and give him a firm and loving squeeze.

Looking up at Adam a little sadly, Kurt smiled a small smile and forced his eyes back the movie.

Kurt started to toy with the pair of bracelets on Adam's wrist, where the soft cotton sleeve of Adam's shirt was pushed up a bit on his arm. As Kurt's long graceful fingers played with the brown and black leather strips, his finger tips gently stroked Adam's warm skin underneath without really thinking about it.

He was so tired. Kurt leaned a little closer to Adam and put his head on his chest. Adam started to comb his fingers through Kurt's soft hair. He had only used a little product today and Adam was glad.

Lulled by Adam's heartbeat in his ear and the rise and fall of Adam's chest as he breathed in and out, Kurt was soon falling asleep to the lullaby of Satine and Christian's familiar love song. Adam looked down and smiled at the adorable Kurt Hummel in his arms. And if Kurt was drooling a little, that didn't bother Adam one bit.

Kurt even sounded at one point like he was quietly singing along with the chorus of _Come What May_, but his voice sounded far away and a little off key in his sleep.

_Come what may, I'll love you until my dying day._

In his dream, Kurt was stepping out onto the rooftop of the apartment building.

He was in a tux with a white tie and feeling so in love.

And then he saw Blaine, handsome as ever, in his own tux.

Kurt and Blaine moved toward each other, gently, singing together in perfect harmony, and then they started to kiss.

And suddenly they were at their wedding. The church was full of all their loved ones. The music was swelling. The flowers were beautiful.

Blaine turned to Kurt and said,

_"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun!"_

Suddenly the scene changed in the dream and they were back in the car outside Scandals.

And Blaine was gripping Kurt's arms until they hurt.

_"Hey Kurt, let's just do it. I want you."_

From Adam's point of view, all was well. The boy he fancied was falling asleep in his arms. All he knew was that Kurt was getting over a cold and had been tired all day. Kurt's lips were parted, his cheeks were rosy and his hair was pointing in every direction from Adam stroking his fingers through it.

It was nice to see Kurt all rumpled and messy for once, Adam thought, since he was usually so put together. Adam leaned over and gently ran his nose along one of Kurt's perfect sideburns, and breathed Kurt in for a moment.

"We need more mayonnaise" Kurt muttered in his sleep, and Santana started to laugh but Adam quieted her with a finger on his lips.

"Careful, Prince William. We all know where that finger's been," whispered Santana with a smirk. Adam rolled his eyes.

Kurt was getting heavier as he fell deeper into sleep, and he was in an awkward position that was beginning to make Adam's neck hurt. So Adam decided to gently move him until Kurt was lying with his head in Adam's lap. A beaming Rachel saw what he was doing and got up quickly to arrange a striped knit blanket (that Carole had made) from the back of the couch over the pair.

"Thanks," Adam mouthed to her.

Kurt began to whimper in his sleep and a tear rolled down his cheek. Adam wiped it away so gently that Kurt didn't even react.

Walking back to her chair, Rachel had just picked up the teddy bear that her little cousin had sewed for her for Chanukah the year before. When she heard Kurt's sad little sounds, she went back to the couch and gently tucked Mandy Patinkin into his arms. Kurt quickly grabbed the furry bear in his sleep and held on tight. Adam looked up and smiled warmly at Rachel, as Santana pretended to gag. Rachel looked at her sternly and then settled back in her own chair.

The movie continued.

Kurt started talking in his sleep again, getting a little louder.

_"No. No. NO. STOP IT!"_

And then Kurt yelled out,

_"EITHER YOU CAN'T TELL OR YOU JUST DON'T CARE!"_

And suddenly Kurt was awake and wide eyed, sitting up, tossing off the blanket, looking around at his friends, confused and upset, breathing heavily.

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked Adam.

"Are you alright?" asked Rachel.

Santana didn't say anything. She simply brought Kurt a bottle of water and he drank it down gratefully. "Do you want anything, Adam?" she asked. "Tea would be lovely, Santana. Thank you."

"Should we rewind the movie, Kurt?" asked Rachel.

"NO! No. Please don't," Kurt answered.

Settling back into the warmth of Adam's arms, Kurt let out a long, heavy sigh as his heart clenched painfully in his chest. The dream had felt so powerful and the emotions from it were still fresh now that he was awake.

He was feeling so many different things, all at once, mixed up in a confusing emotional stew. Love and longing for Blaine. Fear and hurt when he remembered how much power Blaine had to hurt him. Sadness in knowing that loving Blaine was not enough.

Fear of trying again with someone new. And affection (not love, not yet) for this sweet new man, holding him in his very distracting arms.

"Your turn, Santana," said Rachel.

In the kitchen, Santana put the kettle on. She opened the package of Jammie Dodgers and put a couple handfuls of the shortbread and raspberry cookies on a plate, which she set on the small side table next to Adam. Then she began to look through the movies to make her choice while she waited for the water to boil for Adam's tea.

"One day, it won't hurt so much," Adam whispered as quietly as he could into Kurt's elfin ear, while Rachel and Santana pretended not to notice.

Kurt turned in Adam's arms and put his arms around Adam's neck, tucking his face in under Adam's warm chin. And he breathed deeply, taking in Adam's comforting scent.

With two loving friends and a bear named Mandy Patinkin close by, Kurt and Adam held each other, while the falling snow swirled outside and the winter wind howled like a freight train, rattling the old windows in the drafty apartment.

**_Author's note: __the words Kurt and Blaine say to each other in the dream come exactly from the car scene in The First Time. In my head canon, Kurt had confided in Adam early on about how upsetting that night was for him, but had never told Santana or Rachel about it._**


End file.
